


Billy is in desperate need of Help

by Billy_and_Friends



Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Blood, Earthquakes, Football, Help, Homelessness, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oh My God, Radio, someone help the boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_Friends/pseuds/Billy_and_Friends
Summary: Billy has it pretty good for a homeless kid. He found a good place to stay, it even has a roof!Clark is very concerned for his teammatesAnd Victor just wants to check on his friend.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Clark Kent, Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Victor Stone
Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878673
Comments: 62
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? I sure as hell don't know. I just want to warn you the end is very abrupt but this has been in my notes app for too long and idk what to do for this story.
> 
> I want to finish it but I don't know how, so if you wouldn't mind dropping suggestions down below would be extremely helpful.
> 
> Only thing is it has to have a happy ending any other amount of angst and shenanigans is exceptable
> 
> Also couldn't be bothered to proof read this so if you see something point it out!

There's an abandoned football field on the outskirts of Fawcett. Built for one school or another, no one really remembered, but time passed and people found a new, better place for a new, better stadium. So the field was left behind.

Infact they didn't even empty it before they left. If you knew where to look you could find everything from old jerseys to half deflated footballs. If you looked hard enough you would have even found the old broadcasting system, used to share the score with people who couldn't show up in person.

After years of sitting there empty the stadium finally received a visitor, one that wasn't there to spray graffiti. It was actually a young boy looking for a place to stay, and where better to stay then an old building full of old treasures and forgotten stories.

Setting his bag down and getting a good look at the place, Billy Batson found himself a new home. One that was better than his uncle's and devoid of uncaring foster parents.

He stayed there for years, in between the occasional foster home when he wasn't quite fast enough to escape those bothersome adults. And he, being a curious child, found every single thing that was left behind and found excitement in every little thing.

He even found that old broadcasting system, which was still functional after a bit of work. And with it he started his own station, called himself Whiz kid and recounted everything he found interesting. Quite a few people tuned in especially when superhero talk started to take over the broadcasts.

It wasn't long though, till Billy found himself with powers and with them he became one of those superheroes he always talked about. And despite his new life as a superhero and his new friends and teammates, Billy still came home to his stadium.

He made the locker room into his bedroom and the field into his backyard. He didn't have much but he was happy and slowly he filled his room with belongings. Little trinkets people have him as thanks and things he found interesting started to show up.

It was good. Not perfect but good.

He still had to worry about food and hide his life from his friends but it was good. He was good.

Do good and good will follow, that's his motto, isn't it? It's a shame fate doesn't care about mottos. 

It was a normal day, well it was supposed to be a normal day. Billy woke up and went on patrol, he did his monitor duty, he even went to the library. It was as average as his days got. He went home, pretended he wasn't hungry and started his broadcast.

Billy started of with the weather, even though he just peaked outside to get his information, and then moved onto the more important news. In other words he told his listeners that it was raining then he rambled about superheroes for thirty minutes.

He had just said goodnight to his listeners when he heard the first rumble. Not long after his league communicator beeped, he picked it up but never heard an answer. The building fell to quick for him to get one.

What Billy hadn't known when he stumbled upon the stadium was that it hadn't been abandoned for just any reason. It had been abandoned due to safety reasons as the professionals didn't believe that it could survive the uncommon but not quite rare, earthquakes that might come by.

Take an already unsafe building and add years of it falling into disrepair and you have an already terrible situation. But when you take that and add an earthquake bad enough for the Justice League to send help you get -1 football field and 1 Captain missing in action. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"It's just so unlike him. I mean him not answering a call at all is odd but one that directly affected his city? If he weren't invincible I'd be worried about him." Flash brought up a good point, it'd been a full day since anyone had heard from Marvel.

That on it's own was only a little odd but considering they had spent that day helping save citizens from an earthquake that had shaken nearly all of Fawcett made it at least a little concerning.

Not that it mattered to Batman all he could see was a coworker skipping out on an important mission. Usually he'd attempt to be understanding but they'd seen him not long before the call was sent out. And the man had never hinted at having a civilian life so Bats was inclined to believe the Captain was just being irresponsible.

And as much as Superman wanted to check on Captain, Batman had made some good points so he to was leaning on frustration towards the man.

But they didn't have long to dwell on it as they came acrossed yet another civilian asking for help. The earthquake hadn't had to many major consequences but everyone was pretty shaken so the league had been decently busy.

This civilian was decently young and was flanked by an older man so Superman could safely assume this was a father/child dou.

"Excuse me, could I talk to you for a minute Superman?" The younger of the two was almost immediately cut of by the older.

"Sam, he doesn't have time to chase geese. He's got a real job to do!" 

"Don't worry, things are slowing down now. What can I help you with?" Hopefully it wouldn't be as silly as the old man made it seem.

"Well there's this guy, he goes by Whiz and usually he checks in after things like this, to like help out where he can and all, but he hasn't and I'm just worried. He sounds young y'know?" Not too silly, pretty understandable actually, but what did they mean sounds? 

"Of course I can check on him. Where do you think I could find him?" The father got this 'I told you so' look on his face.

"That's the issue, sir. He's a radio host, 99.6, I don't know where he'd be." That did put out some issues.

"I'll ask around, and if I hear anything I'll get back to you, okay?" They seemed relieved at that. He didn't have long to consider his options though before he was being pulled away by Batman.

"Apparently an old stadium collapsed, I need you to check the damages." And as was typical for Bruce, that was all he said before he disappeared.

Thanks to his superspeed it didn't take long for him to find the place. It was completely gone, almost entirely rubble. The stands were gone replaced by- wait a minute, is that a heartbeat-

Before Superman could investigate a bolt of lightning, hit the exact spot the heartbeat was coming from. He rushed forward, hoping to save whatever had been there but the lightning beat him to it.

He closed his eyes, whatever had been there was definitely gone now. Well it should have been gone, why could he still hear a heart beat? This one was stronger and backed with heavy breathing. Actually it sounded a little familiar, opening his eyes he realized why.

Sitting half covered in rubble was Captain Marvel. Superman was just about to ask questions when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Captain had tears in his eyes.

No, surely not. Captain never cried, he was rarely not smiling. But he looked closer and saw that, sure enough, there were tears. He looked closer and saw things that almost made less sense then a crying Captain.

The rocks surrounding his legs were coated in blood, that couldn't be good, and he had a child sized backpack in one hand and his comm in the other. Both objects were covered in blood.

"Oh gods...." The man's voice was broken, tight with... something. Clark couldn't figure out whether it was fear or sadness.

Before he could say anything the man's back straightened and he started to stand up, Superman was still frozen in place. That didn't mean he was any less shocked when the man picked up his comm and started listening to the messages they had left before hitting the buttons Superman knew would call Batman.

Superman watches silently as Captain pushes the backpack into a portal and answers Batman's complaints and orders with Yes sir's and apologies devoid of whatever emotion had filled it just seconds ago.

In fact if Superman couldn't see the tears still falling down the man's face and the blood on his comm he wouldn't have had a single clue that anything was wrong with the man.

He's still frozen when the Captain wiped his tears and flew off to do whatever Batman needed him to. Superman knows that he should follow him but he chickened out, deciding to bring it up the next time he catches the man alone.

After all there were still civilians in danger.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Billy woke up in pain. It took a second to remember what happened but when he did the pieces fit together surprisingly fast.

An earthquake, it must have been nothing else made sense. But that meant Billy's home was... No it couldn't be. The pain in his... everywhere flared and made him call out the word.

And as always the pain vanished but it left him with the thought of turning back. Would he even survive turning back? Billy could see the blood he left behind, could remember the pain. Solomon picked this time to chime in that as long as he got professional help after he would, probably, be fine.

But professional would mean hospital and hospital would mean cps and cps meant more foster homes and foster homes meant bruises and scrapes and blood and ohmygodthere'ssomuchblood.

He couldn't handle that right now, but looking around just made him cry. His home, his trinkets, and his radio gone. Just like that he was back to square one. Injured with nothing but his backpack and no where to go, just like last time.

No not like last time, he was Captain Marvel. He had an escape, he could let himself hide behind Captain's easy smile and power for right now. He could hide behind the cape and forget about this for now. Not permanently but nothing was really permanent anyways.

So he sat up, got out of what might've been his grave and called Batman. He always had something for him to do. Putting all of his focus in his work helped him forget.

And right now that was just about all he could handle, so he flew away. Flew away from what was supposed to be home. From what was supposed to be safe.

And it worked, as long as Cap had something to work on he didn't need to think about his other life. So he kept busy, kept a smile on his face and ignored how fake it felt.

He smiled through helping people, he smiled through clean ups, he even smiled through his teammates concerns. "I slept through the alarms, won't happen again, sorry!" It was easy, second nature at this point, to slip between the smiles and half truths that he used to hide, to protect himself.

It worked, it always did, and soon people had put it out of their minds and got back to work. Another day flew by but finally they were done. Everyone was more or less okay, the roads were clear, and the buildings were steady.

As everyone headed back to the tower to give reports, Cap found himself with nothing to do. He tried talking to his teammates but they still seemed frustrated that he'd taken so long to show up. So he was left with nothing but his thoughts.

He tried not to think about it, he really did but it was hard and soon he found himself lost in thought, putting most of his energy into trying to stay calm. He picked a spot on the wall and stared, he could feel his leg bouncing but couldn't manage to stop it.

Where would he go? It was fall edging on winter and Fawcett was known for rough snowy winters. He nearly froze even when he was inside his home, being outside could be deadly. But where else would he go? Most places where already full of other homeless people, people who didn't take kindly to strangers.

Thankfully he was saved from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder.

"You good, man?" It was Victor, one of the few people Cap had a hard time lying to and the only leaguer that knew his real identity. He hadn't seemed to upset at Cap's disappearance, just worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." His smile was back but Cyborg knew him to well to be entirely fooled but Batman was starting the meeting so he couldn't ask anymore questions.

The meeting was full of statistics and suggestions from Batman that would help them act quicker and more efficiently, an unfortunate amount of those were directed at Captain Marvel. He was told to be more careful in the future and keep a better ear out.

Half of him wanted to respond with a snarky comment about nearly dying, the rest of him was terrified to admit that was what happened. He stayed silent.

He tried to focus on the meeting but his mind kept drifting. To distract himself he look around the room. 

Dinah was staring at Oliver, who was balancing a pencil on his lips. Diana was completely focused on Batman. Superman was staring at him. Flash and Hal were playing rock paper scissors under the- wait Superman was doing what?

Cap looked back at Superman and sure enough the man was staring at him with a concerned gaze. He looked away when he realized he'd been caught but kept glancing back at Cap.

What? Billy didn't do anything worth concern from Superman, well he did but nothing Superman should have known. He started worrying but was soon pulled back into the conversation as his home was brought up.

"Superman you checked the football stadium, didn't you? What was the damages?" Superman did what? Oh no what if he saw-

"Yes the stadium was destroyed. Completely." Even though his voice was steady his eyes kept darting back to Billy. Which could only mean he saw something, right? How did today get worse?

Cap was sure he looked suprized, and maybe a little panicked, but thankfully Victor distracted everyone before they could ask.

"Wait, the one on north bend?" He received a nod, "Oh god."

Crap, now he had two superheroes staring at him.

"Is there an issue, Cyborg?" Batman voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Oh, uh no I just um played there! A while back, yeah, it's just weird to think that it's all gone." Batman excepted Victor's attempt to hide the truth and continued the meeting.

Great, not only is it possible that Superman has his identity but now he'd never be able to escape Cyborgs questions. Wait maybe Cyborg could help him, he'd probably insist on professional help but Billy should be able to dissuade him.


	2. Whiz Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic worries about Billy, Superman worries about Captain Marvel and Batman worries about Whiz radios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm not dead although this chapter tried it's hardest to kill me.  
> Also thanks to some lovely commenters I have an actual plot now!
> 
> This isn't my best work but it took so long I figured you guys deserved something! Get ready for weird pov changes and me trying to set up a really convoluted plot despite only really writing stand alone stories beforehand!

Even though he had almost decided to go to Vic for help, Captain Marvel was out the door the second the meeting was over. Batman had barely finished his dismissal when Cap started heading out.

He got a couple odd looks but he honestly didn't care, he had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that Superman might know his civilian identity and that Cyborg was definitely going to freak out on him. Oh yeah, he also had to deal with the fact that his other form was a bloody mess who probably couldn't even walk.

Soon he was at the zeta beams and just a few seconds from being out of here, until Cyborg caught up with him. The older teen put his hand on Cap's shoulder and all but pulled him away from the transport.

Sure, Cap could have easily pulled away but then he would cause a scene and it's not like Vic wouldn't follow him anyways. Vic keeps pulling him til they're alone in one of the many break rooms one the watchtower.

"Dude, are you okay? What happened?" The concern in Vic's voice was kinda nice, but was also not very welcome. Billy had enough issues right now without worrying about Vic's emotions.

"Nothing! Everything's fine and everyone is okay! We did our job just fine and everything's okay now!" Cap winced when he heard how his own voice sounded, it was way to close to what Vic called his 'audible exclamation points' voice. In other words the voice he used when he wasn't really okay but still needed to assure other people he was.

Cyborg was one of the few people who seemed to notice when he did that, he always called him out on it.

"Absolutely not! You go missing during an earthquake then show up all shifty, and the stadium! Is it- is it really gone?" Vic had went from being all puffed up with worry and fear to shrunken down and oddly small when he remembered the stadium. Even though he didn't approve of Billy living there didn't mean he wasn't aware of how much Billy cared about the place.

Plus it was hard to believe that the place where he and Billy had played football and watched the stars could really just be gone.

Cap lost the fake looseness he'd had for most of the meeting, now looking stiff as a board and just a little shaky. "Yeah, it's gone. Oh gods it really is gone."

There were a few moments where Vic had to remind him to breathe, when Billy put so much effort into not crying that he sort of forgot to.

"Man, I know that this is a lot but you're okay right? You weren't hurt or anything?" Captain looked just nervous enough to make Vic panic but before he could ask anything else Supes walked in.

The older hero looked worried, even more so when he saw the state that Cap was in. Not that he had long to process it as Cap was immediately swiping his eyes and straightening his back. It was kinda scary seeing him go from near tears to perfectly fine.

"Hey, what's up?" Even Victor looked disturbed at his switch, but Vic also looked scared and upset, he was also trying to hide this but not as successfully as Cap did.

"Uh- Batman. Batman wants to talk to you Cyborg, it's nothing major but still best get on with it." The man looked reluctant to leave but did albeit slowly.

"Right, so guess I'll be heading out now." Cap made to leave but Superman just moved in front of him.

"Actually I was wondering if you... would help me with this thing." That was not how that sentence was supposed to go. You would think after years of dealing with people Clark would know how to handle these types of situations.

But he didn't. He barely got through with Batman and he'd never imagined he'd have to work to talk with the Captain, who normally seemed so open.

"Oh um, what's the thing?" Right if he asks someone to help then he needs to have something for them to help with. Quick, what could he say!

"Oh! You know just a case." Now Cap was looking at him like he was an alien, well nevermind, "I need help... looking for someone! Yeah this kid asked me to look for a radio host."

Good save, Clark, good save. But Marvel just looked a little nervous.

"What radio host?" Surely not, there's no way.

"Well I don't know much but I know he goes by Whiz and broadcasts on 99.6. This kid out in Fawcett was worried bout him." Why did Cap just go pale? How on earth did he make this worse?

"Oh him? He's a, he's dead. Dead as a doornail. Yep." Cap's heartbeat said that was a lie, "Anyways I have to go."

Before Clark could stop him, Cap rushed out of the room. Seconds later you could hear the announcement that said he was gone.

What just happened? And why did Cap lie about a radio host?

Superman only hesitated for a moment before following him, but that was enough for the man to disappear. But he couldn't shake off his worry so he decided to fly around for a little bit in search of him.

He stopped a few minor crimes and helped with some rebuilding but Clark never saw a hint of red or the flash of a white cape. He was just about to resign himself to waiting when lightning struck.

Despite the clear sky, a single bolt hit the ground down in an alley. Superman had almost dismissed it as just another weird thing from Fawcett when his hearing caught ahold of a familiar sounding heartbeat. The one from the stadium!

Clark arrived in the alleyway just in time to catch an armful of bloody kid.

\--------------------------------------------  
Victor was terribly nervous, first Cap or more accurately Billy, was currently completely homeless and possibly injured and now Batman wanted to talk to him.

As soon as Victor entered the room he was put even more on edge as Batman seemed to be trying to stare into his soul.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" Vic knew his voice had failed at trying to seem nonchalant but it was to late to try again.

"Yes." There was an odd pause before, "Are you alright? You seemed upset at the mention of the stadium collapse."

It wasn't super rare for the Bat to check in on his team mates but that didn't mean he was any less awkward about it. 

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting it I guess." Batman didn't look convinced.

"Victor that stadiums been out of use for years, there's no way you used to play there." Crap how was Victor going to fix this? He'd never been the best at lying and Batman was a detective, anything he said would be closely examined.

How close to the truth could he get? He couldn't just say he was worried about Cap but mentioning Billy would spell disaster. If only Cap had a third identity he could use, oh wait.

"Well you got me there, I'm just- I have a friend who uses the stadium to broadcast his radio show! I haven't been able to make sure he was okay yet." Good job Victor, his not quite lie was starting to sound believable.

"A radio host?" Batman was clearly skeptical but less so then before.

"Yeah he goes by Whiz and I don't know, I just worry about him." 

The Bat asked for a few more details but soon Cyborg was able to get back to his real mission; making sure Cap was okay.

\------------------------------------------------

Bruce wanted to leave it alone. He really did. He had a family and a warm meal waiting for him at home and wanted more then anything to enjoy it.

But Victor was upset, and Victor was a good teammate. So Bruce, in all of his emotionally constipated glory tried to help.

Whiz radios. A small station that had gained a bit of popularity in Fawcett. There weren't many fans but the ones who were there were very dedicated. It hadn't took much searching to find recorded versions of the broadcasts, along with the original time and date they had been aired.

Batman didn't bother to listen to any of them but judging from the comments it was just something silly that people seemed to enjoy. Mostly random conversation with weekly updates on major events, it also seemed that the host had a soft spot for superheros as many of the comments centered around them.

Batman had almost clicked on one of the videos, just to get rid of the silence when his browser reloaded. The was a new video, the broadcast from a day ago. Bruce pulled it up and let it play as he thought about his next step of action.

"Hello, and welcome to another week with the Whiz!" The clearly childish voice shocked Bruce, he'd been expecting a young adult not someone who sounded like Damian.

The voice delved off into the news recap and Bruce found himself seeing why people liked this. News delivered by a cheerful kid was much easier to stomach then news delivered by monotonous adults. Plus as Bruce listened he couldn't help but notice how accurate the news was.

This kid must've had someone reliable to get his information from. Bruce found himself forgetting about finding the boy and getting lost in his enthusiastic recap of the week. However Bruce couldn't hold back his laugh as the broadcast clearly caught the boy opening a door in order to tell them the weather.

"Well it's a little cloudy, but I think it'll be nice!" You could hear the door close, "Well that's about all the news I know about so we can finally talk about the fun stuff!"

The news dropped off into the host talking about whatever came to mind. Mostly superheroes but there was the occasional random comment, apparently the boy got to pet a really big dog that was just super soft. His words not Bruce's.

Soon the broadcast ended and Bruce was again left with his thoughts. He pulled up the comments, which were quickly being left despite the video being brand new.

Many of them were filled with concern, Bruce didn't get why until he came across a comment left by someone named Sam D.

"Has anyone heard from him? This broadcast ended a few minutes before the earthquake and he normally would have given an update by now"

Wait this broadcast had ended a few minutes before the earthquake? The earthquake that levelled a northern stadium, the one the Whiz worked out of.

Oh no.

Bruce quickly packed his things and headed up to the old field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I also hope this was semi understandable
> 
> The pacing is off and I'm not proud of it but it's better then nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I don't know if you can tell but I'm trying out a slightly different writing style, I think I like the way it turned out but I'm going to need some of your honest opinions.
> 
> Also don't forget to comment about how you want this story to go cause I don't know what to do with it.


End file.
